Question: Stephanie has biked her bike for a total of $4$ miles since she started biking daily. She has been biking $2$ miles each day. For how many days has Stephanie been biking?
Answer: The number of days that Stephanie has been biking is the total number of miles biked divided by the number of miles biked each day. $4\text{ miles} \div 2\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days biking}$ $4\text{ miles} \div 2\text{ miles per day} = 2\text{ days}$